Pretty Little Liars: Spoby
by Warl0ck
Summary: Pretty Little Liars: Spencer and Toby. A story about Spencer, Toby, the other Liars, and the challenges after Alison's death.
1. Feeling Broken

**CHAPTER 1**

**FEELING BROKEN**

**All the Liars have great lovers... except for Spencer. She recently got blamed for something she didn't do, resulting in a tragic end to her relationship with her new boyfriend Alex, who all her friends though was perfect and extremely cute. **

* * *

__"_Ohmigosh_!" Hanna squealed. "Caleb's lips are so soft and they taste like soft butter! _YUM. _I could just kiss those lips all day! He's such a romantic, and he's got the shaggy hair and... _He has abs_. He's way better that Sean. I'm so glad Sean and I are over, because then I became single and ready to meet Caleb. He's like the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"That's so cute," Aria smiled. "Whoa- have you two said 'I love you' to each other yet? That would be totally adorable."

"Not yet," Hanna sighed. "Should I be worried now?"

"Of course not," Emily calmed her down. "You two are fine, and _so _cute together! I'm sure he'll say it sooner or later. It's not like you guys are forty and he hasn't proposed to you yet. _That_ would be something to worry about."

"Thanks Em," Hanna smiled. "Speaking of proposal- how do you guys think your dates would propose to you?"

"I think Fitz would read some Shakespeare or some poetry," Aria chuckled. "Yeah, he's an English teacher. I think he'd read some romantic lines and then get down on one knee to propose. Even though it's geeky and English teacher style, that's adorable!"

"That's _so _like him!" Hanna exclaimed. "I think Caleb would hack my laptop and make the screen propose. Oh, and wouldn't it be cute if he walked in the room right after that? It's so hacker-y, just like Caleb! Anyways, what about you, Em?"

"I honestly don't know what Maya would do," Emily confessed. "Since there's no gay marriage, it would be nothing too special. But if I know anything about Maya, I know that she'd do her best to make it feel just as special as a real wedding. Maybe _I_ could propose to _her_."

"If you proposed to Maya, how would you propose to her?" Aria asked. "Like... what would you do and say?"

"I would propose the normal way," Emily told them. "But I'd do _anything_ to make the actual engagement special. I'd take her somewhere exotic and try to make it a really fun time."

"Awwh, that's so sweet!" Hanna exclaimed. "What about you, Spence?"

"I'm... not... seeing anyone," Spencer bit her lip.

"Weren't you all over Alex like a week ago?" Hanna asked, squinting her eyes.

"We kinda broke up yesterday," Spencer confessed.

"Kinda?" Aria was confused.

"I don't really know what happened," Spencer said. "There was this tennis camp, and I told him he should go, but he said he didn't want to. I left it alone, but... he said that someone turned his application in. He didn't believe me when I told him it wasn't me!"

"Well, he's more of a jerk than I though," Emily said.

"It's not his fault," Spencer sighed. "I'm the only one he told."

"Did you do it, Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Of course not!" Spencer cried. "I have no idea who did."

"-A..." Aria choked. "Isn't it obvious? -A did it."

"_-A_," Spencer made sense of it now. "How could I not think about that! It's too late now, though. He stormed off, meaning we're over. Oh, and he never knew who -A even was, so he'd think I'm just lying to him."


	2. Motorcycle

**CHAPTER 2**

**MOTORCYCLE**

**Spencer gets a ride on a motorcycle with Toby, and her friends see her. Whaaat?**

* * *

"Spencer?"

"Oh, hey Toby," Spencer softly said.

She loved her friendship with Toby. She used to think he was a creep, but she thought wrong. She was so ashamed of the thoughts she used to have about him- he was better that what she thought. Toby Cavanaugh was not a creeper- he was like an _angel_. He was so innocent, and she never noticed. She actually thought that this poor, malnourished guy hurt Alison? He wouldn't even hurt a fly!

He deserved much better than what he was treated. She wished she had never suspected that he was a villain. She only made him feel more unwanted. If the world could just see who the real Toby Cavanaugh was, they would see a beautiful person with a great heart! He acted like a saint. He made Spencer feel like she had a shoulder to cry on. It was a shoulder that even her best friends weren't willing to give her.

Don't get her wrong, she loved the other three girls to death. They just weren't always as understanding as he was. They would be perfect if -A hadn't messed them up. None of the four girls could trust anyone now.

For some reason, Spencer lost her protective walls when she met the real Toby. She finally understood him, and felt bad for ever hating him. She was surprised that all that hate for him turned into trust and friendship.

"Are you alright?" Toby placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She wanted to deny her sadness and just be alone and cry... but she couldn't. She needed him. She _trusted_ him.

"Honestly... _I'm not_," Spencer confessed.

Toby didn't even ask what was wrong- he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. She felt like someone actually cared about her feelings for once. She hugged him back, feeling safe in his arms.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Toby told her. "I'll be here for you, though."

"I love knowing that," Spencer smiled a little, which masked her sadness. "I actually... I feel like I _need_ to talk about this. It's something I just don't want to face alone."

"You're never alone," Toby tried to comfort her again. "I'll always be someone you can lean on."

Spencer smiled, "I'd love to tell you right now, but I have to get to school. I... I should get going now."

"I can drive you," Toby offered.

She shook her head, "That won't be enough time for me to tell you, I'm sorry."

Toby smiled, "It's not for you to tell me- it's so I can give you a ride. I'm pretty sure your friends are off to school by now, and at this time, you're not walking unless you want to ruin your perfect attendance."

He then joked, "Or are you getting a ride from a family member now?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile a little at his humorous little joke. "That's right, I'm counting on my parents to give me a ride." She went back to reality, "I was planning on walking, actually."

"Don't walk," Toby stopped her. "I'll give you a ride. It'll save you time and energy."

"You got a car?" Spencer asked. "I thought you didn't have enough to pay for it."

Toby laughed, "I don't..."

"Then how are you getting me to school?" Spencer asked, totally confused. "Oh no... you don't mean-"

"That's right," he had a goofy grin on his face. "You're taking a ride on my motorcycle. I just got this baby fixed up after working on it for a while. I've been dying to test it out, but I've never had a reason to leave until now. I promise it'll be okay!"

"I don't know..." Spencer sighed. "It seems... _dangerous_, you know?"

"Everything will be fine, Spencer," Toby smiled. "I've gotten good at riding this thing. It'll be fun, I promise. You're always so tense... it's time to just let loose and have a good time. Try something new instead of going with the usual."

"I've had enough of change," Spencer shook her head. "If _only_ things could be 'the usual' again."

He put a relaxed hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to be late?"

"No..." Spencer said.

"Then let's go," Toby grabbed her hand and quickly walked to his motorcycle.

He was eager to get the motorcycle rumbling and on the road. It had been so long since he had ridden this thing. When he fixed it, he wanted to take it for a test ride, but his parents wouldn't allow him to leave the house unless he had a good reason to leave. Since he didn't have a job yet, he couldn't take it every morning.

Toby quickly leaped on to the front and flipped the stand up. He balanced the motorcycle with his foot, and leaned it over to the side so Spencer could get on it.

She nervously stepped on the first pedal of the motorcycle. When she felt like it was tipping over, she jerked her hand over to Toby and grabbed his shoulder.

Toby chuckled, "Nothing's going to happen... _relax_!"

Spencer finally took a seat on it.

"Hold on tight," Toby told her.

She felt a bit awkward about wrapping her arms around him again. What if the kids at school thought she was dating him because she was riding his motorcycle with her hands wrapped around him? She wouldn't mind it if she was actually dating him, but she wasn't. She didn't want more news and rumors going around.

"I'd rather not," Spencer said.

"Do you want to fall off?" Toby chuckled. "Just hold on, it's no big deal."

Spencer sighed and did as she was told. Her hands slid around his waist very gently. They put their helmets on, too.

"You might want to tighten your grip," Toby told her. "We haven't even left yet, so get ready for the speed to increase, Spencer. Don't be scared, though."

Toby's motorcycle took off in the speed of light. Her hands nervously moved from his waist to his stomach, and she tightened her grip, just like he said would happen. She felt like she was going to fall off!

Finally, she got used to the speed he was going at. She smiled a little and chuckled a bit, causing Toby to smile himself. He loved that he had gotten her in a good mood after he had seen her so upset in the morning.

When Spencer saw the school in sight, she loosened her grip on him, trying to make it look like they were just friends, but she failed. Of course, coincidentally, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were standing right in the front of the school.

Toby lowered his speed and stopped the motorcycle. Hanna, Aria, and Emily tried their best not to stare at this odd sight. The girl who used to hate Toby was riding on a motorcycle... with Toby.

Spencer removed the helmet and handed it to Toby.

"Do you need a ride home?" Toby offered.

"No, but thank you," Spencer awkwardly said. "Oh, and thank you for the ride. You really saved my ass from being late to class."

"Aw, that's no problem." Toby smiled. "So, about you telling me about what was making you so upset... do you want to maybe meet me afterschool-ish? As soon as possible, so I don't have to go home and make an excuse to leave to Jenna."

"Maybe about an hour after-school, if you're willing to hang around," Spencer said.

"That works for me," Toby nodded. "Stay strong, Spencer."

"I'll try," Spencer softly said. She made her voice normal again, "Thanks again for the ride, Toby."

"It was nothing," Toby smiled. "I hope you had fun."

"It was great," Spencer couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'll see you later, Spencer," Toby waved.

He turned his motorcycle around and sped out of the school.

"Hi... Spencer..." Aria awkwardly said.

"Hey there, Aria," Spencer stared at the floor.

"Oh come on, let's not play this stupid game!" Hanna cried. "Let's jump to the question that all three of us are wondering. What the _hell _were you doing taking a ride with Toby Cavanaugh to school... on a motorcycle, too!"

"He offered me a ride, and I was going to be late," Spencer said.

"I thought you hated him," Emily pointed out.

"I've actually been spending some time with him," Spencer confessed. "I got to know him better, and he's not the villain I thought he was. He's like an angel, and he's so sweet. I see what you were coming from, Em. I'm sorry I ever did that to him... I can't believe I thought that _Toby_ was bad. I think all of us should see the good in him now. He's not who we thought he was."

"I've seen the good in him," Emily smiled. "You understand that he's nothing but a sweetheart. We thought wrong."


	3. Vous avez l'air magnifique

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Vous avez l'air magnifique.**_

* * *

Spencer decided to confide to Toby about her break up with Alex after-school. He supported her through it and told her that Alex didn't deserve her, and he was being too judgmental about something so small.

"Everything will get better," Toby promised. "He didn't deserve you, anyways. It's a good thing that you found out now instead of later."

She chuckled a little, "Well, that's true... It's just that... Mrs. Marin and her new boyfriend are having this formal party, and I invited Alex, and he said he'd be my date. Now he's gone... and there's a slow dance. It's a celebration of love, and if I don't have a date, I can't go..."

"A celebration of _love_?" Toby began laughing. "Why are Mrs. Marin and her boyfriend having this dumb party, anyways? You don't need to go."

"His name is Ted, and he's all religious and stuff," Spencer said. "I _have _to go. I promised Hanna!"

"What happens if you don't go?" Toby asked.

"Toby... I can't do that to her," Spencer sighed. "I at least need a fake date! Do you know if-"

"I'm not asking my friends to be your fake date," Toby chuckled.

"Please, this really means a lot to Hanna," Spencer pleaded. "She'll be bored to death if I don't go, and Emily and Aria can't make it! I'm Hanna's last hope. She'll be so upset if I don't go because I can't find a date."

"I don't want to have to ask someone to pretend to be your date to please Hanna," Toby sighed.

"Do you know _anyone _that will do this just for one night?" Spencer gave him the most adorable look. "I don't care who it is, any guy!"

"Spencer..." Toby chuckled. "Let's not get all desperate girl and stuff..."

"I need this," Spencer gave him the adorable look again. "I really do, Toby. Will you help me out? I'll never ask you for anything ever again! Well, I actually can't promise that, but... You know what I mean! I need your help!"

"I'll be your date," Toby offered.

"W-what?" Spencer was nervous now.

"No, not like _date_ date," Toby tensed up now. "I meant like... fake date. Just how you wanted it, right?"

"You'll be my fake date?" Spencer smiled.

"Well, yeah," Toby nodded. "How could I say no to that face you just made?"

"Thank you so much!" Spencer exclaimed. "I love you so much, Toby! You're the best."

She embraced him in a quick hug.

"I'll see you tonight," Spencer said.

"Yeah," Toby took a breath. "Hey, is it formal?"

"It is," Spencer responded. "A suit, tuxedo, or something like that would be appropriate."

"Alright, and what time do you need me to pick you up?" Toby asked.

"You don't have to pick me up..." Spencer stared at the ground.

"Please! What kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn't pick my fake date up?" Toby laughed.

She smiled, "It starts at seven, so we should leave at about six thirty, I'm thinking."

"I'll be there before you know it, fake girlfriend," Toby smiled before leaving.

Something made Spencer love the way he called her his fake girlfriend! She felt like smiling when she heard that funny title.

* * *

Spencer quickly put on the deep, sparkling blue dress that she had selected for Ted's formal party. She didn't overdo the make-up. She only put a little bit of mascara on, and some glossy lip close. Her soft brown hair was free of curls, and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey," Melissa opened Spencer's door. "What are you all dolled up for?"

"Party," Spencer responded as she put an earring on.

"Whose party is it?" Melissa asked.

"It's a formal party," Spencer told her. "Hanna's mom's boyfriend is a religious pastor, and he's having a 'celebration of love' or something like that."

"Who's your date?" Melissa asked with a smile.

"I don't have a date," Spencer stared at the floor.

"You're not bringing a date to a celebration of love?" Melissa was shocked.

"Well, I don't have a _real_ date," Spencer said.

"What about that Alex guy?" Melissa asked.

"Uh... We broke up," Spencer confessed.

"You can't have a fake date..." Melissa was confused. "If you don't have a real date... I don't understand."

"I have a date, but he's not my real date or boyfriend," Spencer explained.

"That doesn't make any sense," Melissa said.

"Alright, this guy's my friend... We don't have any romantic feelings... He's only going because the party requires that each guest has a date," Spencer told her. "We're not ever going to _go out_, but he's going to sort of just escort me to the party."

"So... he's your fake date?" Melissa laughed.

"Pretty much," Spencer smiled.

"So who's this mystery guy?" Melissa asked.

"Toby Cavanaugh," Spencer told her.

Melissa's eyes widened, "Spencer... You don't know who you're dealing with."

"What?" Spencer looked up at her.

"I'm telling you- _don't_ go to that party if he's your date," Melissa warned. "He's not safe."

"I thought that too, but he's such a sweetheart!" Spencer exclaimed. "And he's not my date, he's my _fake _date!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Melissa rolled her eyes. "You don't know who Toby Cavanaugh really is."

"Yes I do," Spencer snapped. "Mel, I know Toby Cavanaugh better than you do. He's my friend. I used to hate him, but now I see the sweet person he really is."

"Be careful," Melissa warned. "Ian told me things about him, and they weren't good."

"Ian?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Why the hell would I believe Ian?"

"You may not like Ian and all, but you _know_ I love him to pieces," Melissa smiled at the sound of her longtime boyfriend's name. "I heard from Ian's friend that Ian wants to tie the knot with me! I love Ian so much."

"_Oh Melissa_," Spencer dramatically spoke, "I am _so_ sorry for you... It must be hard not having the option to dodge the bullet of getting married to a pervert like Ian Thomas." Spencer immediately burst out laughing.

Melissa shook her head, "You're still so young, and you don't understand true love."

"Love with Ian is cheap," Spencer rolled her eyes. "And I'm not _that_ young!"

"You're so young that you fall for the eyes of Toby Cavanaugh," Melissa shook her head again.

"I'm not falling for the eyes of him!" Spencer cried. "He isn't even my real date to the party! He was my cheap last-minute offer, and I took him up because I wanted to make Hanna happy. Toby's a great friend, though."

"Whatever you want to call him," Melissa laughed, "he's your _date_."

Spencer angrily turned around as Melissa walked out of her room, satisfied.

Spencer adjusted her hair as she saw the clock at 6:27. She made some last-minute touch-ups to look good for the party. She unplugged her phone from the charge and pressed Hanna's contact picture.

_Spencer: Hey Han. I'll b heading 2 the party in a sec. Waiting 4 my ride_

_Hanna: Kk. Glad u could make it :) see u there Spence_

__Spencer heard the doorbell ring. She quickly took her purse from her nightstand and put her phone inside of it. She walked down the steps gentle as she called, "I'll get it!"

She heard Melissa say, "Is that your date?"

Melissa was laughing, and she could hear it. Spencer just rolled her eyes and continued to the door.

"Hey there, Spence," Toby smiled, still looking at the ground. He looked up, analyzing her dress, "Wow..."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"_Vous avez l'air magnifique!_" Toby exclaimed in French. **(That means you look stunning)**

****Spencer blushed at him using the French she had taught him to compliment her.

"Somebody's been studying their French like I told them to," Spencer smiled. "Oh, and thanks. That's really sweet. You look amazing."

"I try my best to look good around you," Toby said.

She couldn't tell if he was flirting or just being casually cocky Toby.

"Thanks again for being my _fake_date to the party," Spencer emphasized the fake due to what Melissa said.

"Uh yeah, it's no problem," Toby said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Are we taking another ride on your fabulous motorcycle?" Spencer asked. "Wait... I can't ride on your motorcycle- it'll mess up my hair, Toby!"

"Relax," Toby chuckled. "I convinced my parents to let me take the car, since I knew this night's important."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Spencer smiled. "Come on, fake boyfriend."


End file.
